Investment casting, or die casting, is a known technique for forming metallic components having complex geometries, especially hollow components, and is used in the fabrication of gas turbine engine components.
Cast hardware can include one or more core elements to produce internal and external features. In some cases, internal independent parts can be attached and assembled together. These elements may be difficult to remove after casting, especially for complex cores and long or narrow passages. Casting pins can be used to produce features or strengthen sections of the cores and may be particularly difficult to remove.
Conventional core removal methods may employ open vessels, which take a long time and in many cases, such as open pot leach, the process is ineffective for removal of complex cores or casting pins. Conventional sealed autoclaves are typically large and require a complex agitation system to change pressure. In some cases no system for pressure change is used. Accordingly, there is a desire to improve removal of core elements.